Mythical Passion
by animecrazyguy
Summary: Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters that may appear in this story. Summaries in the first chapter. one-shot series.
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooooooo ACG here with a new project! A series of one shots of female characters from various anime (Naruto and bleach) pair with Naruto or maybe with an odd male character if it strikes my fancy, but it seems unlikely that will happen. I know you must be thinking "Oh great another bunch of one shots. But I assure you it's not just ANY bunch of one shots. These one shots will be of girls…..not just any girls….MONSTER GIRLS! You heard right people so expect everything from Arachne (spider girl) to werewolf getting it on with our blonde hero. Due to the nature of some of these monster girls most of them will be set out side the Naruto world so no jutsu! In fact, many of them will set in medieval settings since will most of the monsters fit in there. There will be some weird sex moments in this fic so you have been warned. One more thing I WILL NOT under ANY circumstances have undead girls here that's too sick even for me_. I'm pulling inspiration from the monster girl encyclopedia however, the personalities of some of the monster girls will not match at times simply because of practicality. These one shots will have a bit of story behind them, not just straight up fucking and the descriptions in the encyclopedia makes it hard for me to have a short story in them so I wondered a tiny bit from what is in the encyclopedia to make the story forming a bit easier for me.

I suppose some of you are thinking why not make your own characters and why ax the jutsu? It's simple really, Naruto is full of characters who relate to a monster girl in some way. Example: Haku = yukionna, Hinata=angel, Ino = alraune (flower girl). See my point? Also, some girls will just be monster girls on my whim. Cos it's VERY hard to pin certain monster girls to characters in Naruto or any anime for that matter (like gargoyle or harpy). And other reason I don't make my own characters is because I suck at descriptions. I'm using characters everyone knows so they could know show they look. As for the axing of jutsu it's to make it so Naruto can't just pull a substitution jutsu the minute he's in a tight spot or something (cos he'll basically be raped in some of these scenes) .

I hope you guys like this. I actually had this and like 10 other chapter in the works from like last year September however between me being focused on my other story, the time sucking mmos I've been playing (perfect world and eve online), the fact that the flash drive I had all my stories on got cleaning chemicals on it while I was cleaning, resulting in me having to rewrite EVERYTHING on ALL my stories. this little project got back tracked big time. But now I'm taking a few days break from my other fic and writing a few one shots on this one. I estimate I will be able to make 4-6 before I start working on my Naruto crossover again so expect that amount to be posted before updates slow down.

Now whom shall we start of with first? *dips hand into a barrel of named monster girls* and survey says….. YUKIONNAAAA! Starting off with something more human lol.

Naruto was out in the mountains of snow country, having just delivered an important message to princess Koyuki. He was currently faced with an unusual turn of events. He was about to get caught up in a blizzard. One may think that, "Well he's in snow country, what's so strange about that?". Well, the thing is, snow country rarely has blizzards, and what made this blizzard even stranger is how fast it built up. In the space of 10 minutes the weather changed from clear to near zero visibly. Despite his ninja training, Naruto was finding it hard to even stay on his feet. He struggled to move, the shear force of the icy wind stung every part of his body. After an hour of trying to find shelter, Naruto could have sworn he saw a silhouette of someone in the snow. As he continued the silhouette became more and more visible until suddenly, the blizzard died down some, allowing Naruto to see who it was. Upon seeing this person, he froze in his tracks. It was a girl, no older than 18, standing before him. She was a bit shorter than he was and had long white hair with a snowflake ornament clipped on the side of her head. Some things about her stuck Naruto as "off" however, she looked beautiful yes but there were some strange things about her. For starters, her skin was literally as white as the snow, and what was even stranger was how she was wearing a beautiful white kimono adorned with several blue snowflake patterns near the bottom. The fact that she was wearing a thin silk kimono in this blizzard was strange indeed. What's more, while the blizzard did die down, it was still blowing fairly hard yet she didn't seem the least bit fazed.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the woman's voice.

"Oh my. You shouldn't be out here." She said in concern although Naruto could only barely hear her from all the wind blowing. "Some with me." She ordered as she took his hand, leading him to who knows where. Naruto wanted to ask questions however the wind was so loud an form of verbal communication was pointless.

After a short walk Naruto found himself in a small abandoned village. The young woman lead him to what appeared to be her house. The house appeared out of place among the other old broken down buildings since it was so carefully taken care of. Quickly, she lead him inside. Immediately Naruto felt a massive difference in temperature. The house was nice and warm, the heat generated by a fire, However Naruto still found it hard to stop shivering.

"Please wait a moment. I have something that will warm you up." The woman said as she left the room. Minutes later she returned with a large blanket and offered it to Naruto.

"E-e-e-excuse…. M-m-m-miss." Naruto shivered. "W-w-w-who are y-y-you?"

"Oh I've forgotten my manners." The woman said. "My name is Haku." She answered with a polite bow.

"W-w-well thank you H-h-h-haku. You r-r-really saved me." He stuttered out. "M-m-my name I-I-is N-n-n-Naruto Uzumaki."

"There is no need for thanks Uzumaki-san, I am merely helping someone in need. Please stay here, I will prepare some hot tea for you." She smiled as she left for the kitchen.

Not long after, she returned with a teapot and a cup. Carefully, she poured the cup full of tea and offered it to Naruto, who gladly accepted. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Haku smiled.

After finishing the tea, Naruto felt much warmer, warm enough to give back the blanket Haku offered him. He got up, looked outside, and was sad to see the blizzard had picked back up even stronger than before. "Aww man, how long is this blizzard going to last?" He asked to himself.

"The blizzards on this mountain are very unpredictable. They can last for as little as a few hours to a few days." Haku answered causing Naruto to moan in depression. "There is no need to be saddened. You are safe here. You only need to wait until the storm blows over."

"Right." Naruto said dejectedly.

"Well then you must be hungry. How about I prepare dinner?" Haku asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Naruto said only to have his stomach give a loud growl.

"It would seem your stomach would say other wise." Haku giggled.

Naruto blushed slightly in embarrassment and laughed nervously. "Well I don't want to put you through any trouble." He said.

"Non-sense. You are my guest, and as your host, I cannot let you go hungry. And besides, who knows how long this storm may last?" She asked as she left for the kitchen.

After only 10 minutes, Haku returned with a full course meal for Naruto. Naruto looked at the spread practically drooling. But then something in the back of his mind clicked. "Ummm Haku? How did you make all of this so fast?" He asked.

"Oh I had it preparing for some time before a found you." She answered.

"Oh well it looks delicious." He said as to took the chopsticks and started eating.

"Thank you."

As he was eating, Haku decided to strike up a conversion with him. "So Uzumaki-san, what brought you up in these mountains?" She asked.

"Ahhh I just returned form a delivery mission. I took this route because it looked faster than the route I used to get to snow country." Naruto answered.

"So you're a mailman?" She asked. "Such a job must be exciting." She smiled, causing Naruto to face fault, both at the thought that she thought he as a lousy mailman, and the fact that she thought it was exciting.

"I'm not a mailman, I'm a ninja!" Naruto proclaimed proudly as he pointed to his headband. "See? This headband symbolizes the village I belong to, the hidden leaf village."

"Wow I've heard of ninja before but I never actually met one." Haku said in awe. "What is the hidden leaf village like?"

"We have the reputation of being the most powerful, yet peaceful village in all the elemental nations." Naruto answered. "Our village is huge with over 500,000 people living there, all the tall buildings and trees as far as the eyes can see and most of all it's warm." He said as he glared at the window, obviously still angry at the blizzard. This made Haku laugh gently. "What about you?" Naruto asked. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"This is my home." She answered. "I have no place else to go."

"Only you?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to everyone?"

"They left the village to find better lives." Haku answered.

"Maybe you should leave to." Naruto said. "I mean aren't you lonely here by yourself?"

"I would like to leave but…"

"But what?"

"Never mind." Haku smiled.

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Well alright I guess." he said as he continued eating.

4 days later…..

Naruto was still stuck in the blizzard, much to his dismay. However, during that time he became good friends with Haku. She always tried to keep him entertained and well fed. Currently, Naruto was telling her about the time he fought against pain, the one who destroyed his village. Haku was completely enthralled by the tale and very impressed at how Naruto was willing to let the one who killed so many of his loved ones go.

"Amazing Naruto." see said. "I can never get tired of hearing your adventures. I wish my life was as exciting as yours."

"Well maybe you should come with me after this blizzard pass." Naruto offered hoping to get her to open up a bit. But only resulted in Haku completely ignoring his offer.

"So Naruto, are you married?" Haku asked curiously.

"Married? Me? No way." Naruto laughed. "There are a lot of girls interested in me after I defeated pain, I became a hero to our village, with that kind of reputation, it attracted a lot of admires but really, when it all boils down they don't really love me. With one exception but she died trying to protect me." Naruto said sadly.

"I apologize for bringing it up." Haku said in regret.

"It's ok."

Timeskip: 7 days later

Naruto was still waiting out the blizzard. And was currently bored out of his wits. Haku went into her room from yesterday and had yet to come out. This most likely had to do with an incident that happened the pervious day. Naruto had accidentally spilled a bucket of water on the floor, he was about to clean it up but when Haku came in investigate, she walked right in the water, freezing it completely. Naruto was amazed at what she did an asked her how she did it, only to have her push him away and ran inside her room.

Currently, Haku was curled up on her bed crying quietly. "How? How am I going to do this?" She lamented. "I'm nearly out of supplies, I won't be able to keep him here much longer. When he leaves….. I may never see him again!' She said as she looked at a picture next to her bed. It was one of her and her mother when she was only 4 years old. "Mother….. What should I do?" she asked in desperation.

THE NEXT DAY…..

Naruto was now eating some food he prepared until he heard haku's door open. He immediately got up to greet her. "Hey Haku sorry about what happen-"

"There is no need to apologize." Haku interrupted. "In fact, I am the one who should be apologizing."

"Uhh what do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion. It was now he noticed the tear stains on Haku's face. "Haku? You were crying?" he asked.

"I-I have a confession to make." Haku began. "I…I….I am the one controlling these blizzard."

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Haku hung head down in shame. "I made this blizzard in hopes of trapping you here." She said noticing Naruto went on guard. "P-please don't be angry." She pleaded. "You…..you don't know what it's like to be stuck in a place like this on your own as far back as you could remember." She sobbed. "I only wanted some company, and a chance to break my curse."

Her words made Naruto lower his guard a bit. "What do you mean you're stuck here? And what curse are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a yukionna." Haku stated.

With that one single sentence, everything became clear to Naruto. Yukionna were a kind of monster that could make blizzards and sought out men to give them warmth in their bed. Another fact about them was that they normally could not leave their home and were said to be quite evil, more often that not a confrontation with a yukionna resulted in the death of the man. However logic started to kick in. if Haku wanted to do something, she had countless opportunities to do so. "I thought yukionna were evil." Naruto said.

"That's not true. We got that reputation form one yukionna who went insane after thousands of years of isolation. She just creaked and started killing anyone who entered their land." Haku answered.

"Then why do you have to be here alone, why can't you leave? What is this curse? Naruto asked again.

"I-I wasn't always alone. I lived happily with my mother until a was 10 years old, but then she had to leave."

Why would she leave her own child?" Naruto asked.

"We yukionna can't leave our own land and we are unable to feel. This is our curse. The moment we leave, we cease to exist it is a fate worst than death. There is only one way to rid ourselves of the curse, to bed with a man." Haku answered, causing Naruto to blush since he could already see where this was going. "My mother had her curse broken when I was only 10. She did not want it to be broken. She wanted to be there with me and allow me to break my curse first, but one day, an aggressive man lost his way on the mountain. My mother showed him the way back to the nearest town and returned home. Little did she know that the man followed her back. He snuck up on her and raped her." Haku said sadly. "My mother could have easily stopped him but she was very gentle and wouldn't dream of hurting someone. I saw the whole thing. I did not know what was happening at the time, but I could see that my mother was being forced to do something she did not want to. I didn't have full control over my powers, I unknowingly used them and froze my mother's assailant solid. The curse however, was already broken. My mother started to become human. She tried to continue taking care of me but I-I."

"You what?"

"I lost control over my powers again. This time I made a blizzard, one that blew my mother off a cliff. This wasn't the first time it happened so I thought little of it. After all yukionna are immortal and we cannot be harmed. Imagine my surprise when my mother returned with a severe limp in her stride. That is when I realized how serous the situation was. At any given moment, I could end my own mother's life. So I convinced her to leave for her own good and promised that we would meet again some day. She reluctantly agreed and left.

"Even if you did want her to, it seems a bit irresponsible to leave a 10 year old by herself." Naruto said.

"I am a yukionna." Haku stated. "Our intellectual capabilities are much higher than that of humans so I knew how to look after myself, add in the fact that we can not be harmed and you quickly realize that a 10 year old yukionna by herself isn't as dangerous as it sounds."

There was an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity before Haku spoke again. "I won't hold you here any longer. Normally, a yukionna will not let the one she chooses to break her curse go. But I find it hard to be like the one who forced my mother to engage in the act." She said as she looked away.

Naruto was saddened by Haku's tail, and could relate to the loneliness she felt, after all, he himself was isolated by the villagers in his younger years. And really how bad could it be? How was it any different from a night out in a brothel, besides knowing that the one who he is about to commit the act with hadn't been with how knows how many men before him? He had been with a few women before, mere one-night stands where he never even knew the woman's name. If he could do that, then surly he could do this. "I know what it's like to be lonely Haku." Naruto began. "I wasn't always the hero of the leaf, I was once hated by them they treated me like I had a disease. This meant everyone always kept his or her distance from me. As bad as I had it, would guess you had it worst in a way. At least I could interact with other people, but you, you never really got to see anyone at all. You spent all your days hoping for someone to wonder into your land. Knowing this, I can't just leave you here knowing there is something I can do about it." he finished, causing Haku to look at him happily.

She ran up to him and hugged him franticly and letting out a stream of thank you(s). This however was the first time Naruto had physical contact with the young yukionna, and he never expected her to have such a cold touch. 'Wow hope this won't be too much of a problem' he thought to himself.

"Well then, shall we go to my room?" Haku asked.

"Lead the way."

Naruto was impressed by how her room looked. It was full of different ice sculptures. He was brought out of his musing when Haku suddenly pushed him on to the bed. Naruto watched as Haku untied the sash on her kimono and allowed them to fall on the floor. Naruto's mouth hung open a bit as he gazed at Haku. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. Oddly enough, he found himself turned on but the fact that she had white skin and light blue nipples. Haku started feeling uncomfortable under Naruto's gaze. "u-um is something wrong with me?" She asked sadly, not sure if Naruto saw her as ugly.

"Nothing's wrong Haku, your beauty just caught me by surprise."

"Th-thank you." Haku said in embarrassment as she crawled onto the bed. "I think you are a bit over dressed." She said as she started pulling Naruto's cloths off. When she pulled down his boxers, she was greeted with the sight of his erect member. She marveled at the sight, this was literally her key to freedom. She curiously grabbed hold of it, causing Naruto to flinch. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh ahh sorry, your hands a just a bit cold." Naruto laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." Haku said, letting go of Naruto's member. "I shouldn't be as cold if you use foreplay on me."

In response, Naruto got up and kissed her deeply. Haku wasn't quite sure what to do so she followed Naruto's lead and kissed back. Naruto found the sensation of Haku's cold tongue in his mouth oddly exciting. The chill she sent down his spine whenever her tongue moved across his teeth and down his thoat was intoxicating. Naruto broke off the kiss and slowly worked his was down to Haku's modest breasts. Naruto took one of her firm nipples into his mouth and pinched the other with his fingers, expecting her to moan in pleasure but got his ego deflated when he saw he got no reaction from her whatsoever, she just laid looking at Naruto curiously. It was then he remembered her saying her curse didn't allow her to feel anything. Naruto felt sorry for her, but soon she will be able to feel everything, the cold of the snow, the warmth of the sun, things he and everyone else take for granted, she will be able to experience it all. Naruto sucked hard on her nipple before moving to the next one. He twirled his tongue around it before lightly biting down. When he was done, he sucked hard on her nipple again, pulling back slowly until his mouth released Haku's blue nipple. The action resulted in a small gasp from Haku, making Naruto feel a ping of pride.

"W-what was that?" Haku asked in shock.

"That Haku, was your first sensation."

"Please do it again!" She begged.

"I'll make you feel something even better." Naruto said as he moved down to her waiting netherlips. Naruto was surprised to find that there was a trickle of her juices, frozen on to her. Naruto started by licking all the frozen juices off her before working on her clit. Just as with her breasts, he got no reaction at first, but after a few minutes, Haku started letting out little gasps of pleasure.

*gasp* "So good please Naruto don't stop! Uah!" Haku begged while she grabbed hold of his head and pulled him deeper on to her.

Naruto smiled at the sight of Haku being able to enjoy herself. He managed to move his head a bit lower, allowing him to insert his tongue into her, this resulted in a loud moan from Haku. Naruto, having an unusually long tongue, licked around Haku's insides until he found it. That little patch of sensitive nerves, her g-spot. When his tongue made contact with it, Haku squirmed uncontrollability. It was at this time Naruto realized something, Haku was nowhere near as cold as she once was. She was only a bit cool to the touch now. Naruto pulled away from Haku's now dripping wet vagina. He was surprised to see a changing Haku. Before she had snow-white hair and skin, but now her hair was gray and her skin started turning into a more normal color.

"No!" Haku cried as she tried to pull Naruto back. "Don't stop please!" She pleaded as she franticly tried to pull Naruto back, but to no avail.

"Be patient." Naruto said as he positioned himself on top of her. "This will be much better, but it may hurt a bit at first."

"hur- ugn!" Before she could ask her question, Naruto thrust his hard member deep into Haku's womanhood, causing her to grunt as she felt a slight pain run through her body.

"You alright Haku?"

"Yes. Was that pain?" Haku asked.

"Sorry did it hurt bad?"

"No It was only mild."

"Good." Naruto said as he slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in. Making Haku close her eyes in an attempt to focus all her concentration on the mild sensation running through her body. Not long after, Haku began to feel more and more, resulting in her moaning and groaning and wrapping her arms around his neck. The feel of his hot rod inside her was driving her crazy, and she could fell something deep inside her building up. She did not know what it was, but her instincts were screaming at her to make Naruto thrust harder.

Taking things into her own hands, Haku rolled over on top of Naruto and started riding him at a feverish pace, bracing herself with her hands on his chest. She bucked her hips back and forth, allowing Naruto's hairs to rub on her clit. "OHHH NARUTO!" She cried as she continued.

Naruto was enjoying Haku's treatment, he simply LOVED the woman on top position. The moment Haku took control and rolled on top of him he started getting closer to the edge. Haku laid her body on top of Naruto's and continued bucking her hips. She kissed Naruto deeply before restring her head in the crook of his neck. "N-Naruto…Naruto something's coming!" Her voice moaned in pleasure.

"It's okay Haku let it come." Naruto said as he started thrusting to match Haku's rhythm.

Not long after, Haku shot up, eyes wide and screamed in pleasure. Her inner walls clamped down on Naruto's member, sending him over the edge. "Naruto something is flowing into me! It's so hot please don't let it stop!" She exclaimed as she bucked a few more times before fainting on top of Naruto, with him following soon after.

NEXT DAY….

Naruto woke up to find Haku sound asleep next to him, still naked for the pervious day's activates. He immediate noticed some changes in her. She looked normal now. With cream colored skin and black hair. When he got out of bed, the disturbance stirred Haku from her sleep. Her eyes batted open and was greeted by Naruto.

"Hey Haku. How you feeling?" he asked.

Haku blinked for a few moments, still unused to having a sense of touch before curling up and stuttered out with a smile. "Cold."

Naruto chuckled and offered her his hand. "Well you room is full of ice. How about we go in the living room?"

"right." she took his hand and got out of bed, picking up and putting on her kimono she dropped on the floor the day before.

Naruto and Haku left the mountains together and for a short while, went their separate ways. Haku left to find her mother, who should be somewhere in snow country. A few months later, she came to the leaf village with her mother and did the unprecedented, she became a ninja, something that everyone thought was impossible since she was too old to build up the necessary chakra levels. She graduated in her first year and became known for her unique ice skills, something that obviously stayed with her from her days as a yukionna, although nowhere near as powerful as they once were. She would later marry the one who freed her of her curse and have a daughter by him who they decided to name Hinata, after the one who gave up her life to save Naruto.

A/N yeah I know pain brought back everyone to life but come on don't sweat details like that, this is just a short one-shot;)

One more thing. This is the writing format I'm using for my fics on a rating from 1-10 how is it? While there are beta readers out there I prefer to do my fics by myself (although if my grammar is that bad, I'll run off and look for one)


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooooo next chapter's up:D this time it's gonna be lamia action;) the character for this monster girl is sun-sun from bleach. Lamia happens to be one of my favorite monsters as such I'll be doing all 3 versions of them in different chapters. The lamia, medusa and echicnda.

Naruto was out in the woods running for dear life from a mountain lion. Naruto had accidentally wondered too close to its den, and now he was in a jam. He had no way of out running the beast, and there were no trees he could climb easily, not that it would help since mountain lions could climb as well. Not paying attention to where he was going, he found himself trapped in a cave with the lion.

"Someone help!" he cried as he backed up on to the cave wall.

As the mountain lion moved closer, Naruto started hyperventilating. "Hey back off!" he heard a voice shout. When he turned his head to the direction of said voice, he saw a girl, but couldn't make out any distinguishing features since the lighting wasn't good. When the lion gave a loud growl, the only thing he could have done was faint from fright and exhaustion.

When Naruto came to, he was still in the cave, this time it was illuminated by a fire, and next to that fire was a rather cute girl perched up on a large rock. Hearing him stir caused her to look his way. "Oh you're awake."

"Yeah." Naruto said as he looked around.

"It's ok. I took care of that lion." the girl said proudly.

"y-you? How?"

"I can be scary when I want to." she quipped.

"Hmmm. Well thanks a lot. I'm Naruto what your name?"

"I'm sun-sun. And don't mention it Naruto." she said as she took a long stick and poked the fire with it from her perch.

"Soooo way are you out here by your self?" Naruto asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I mean you can't even take care of a lousily lion, a little boy like you shouldn't be out here by himself.

"Little boy?" Naruto asked indignantly. "I'm probably older than you!" he said pointing his finger at the girl.

"Even if you are that still doesn't change the fact that I had to rescue Youuuuu." sun-sun said, giggling at the deflated look on Naruto's face.

"I had that lion right where I wanted him!" he said in defense.

"So fainting was part of your plan?" sun-sun asked smugly, enjoying the embarrassed blush on Naruto's face.

Naruto, being the child he was simply turned away and folded his arms.

"Hey no need to be like that, I was only having a little fun. Everyone gets scared at times." sun-sun said. "Now you asked why I was out here by myself?" she asked, hoping to get Naruto's mind off her little jokes.

Naruto only mumbled something that sounded like a "yeah."

"It's simple really, I was bored in my village, so I left for a bit to find an adventure." she said excitedly while flailing her arms about.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "That's the same reason I wondered here."

"So it's boring where you come from to?" sun-sun asked.

"Yeah pretty much. There's never anything to do."

"Your parents let you wonder into the woods by yourself?

"I don't have any parents, I answer to myself." Naruto said while he puffed his chest out.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Parents are over rated. I've seen them before all they do is tell kids what to do and yell at them if they try to have a little fun." Naruto said.

"My mom isn't like that."

"Well you're lucky." Naruto said when something clicked. "Wait a minute, your mom knows you're off adventuring?"

"Of course!" sun-sun said cheerfully. "I don't go anywhere without telling her. As long as I come back in a month or 2 it'll be fine."

"Doesn't she worry?" Naruto asked. "I've seen moms freak out when their kids drop out of sight for a few seconds." Naruto laughed.

"Nah she knows I can take care of myself." sun-sun said proudly.

"So ummm you wanna come back to the village with me? I have yummy treats!" Naruto said the last part excitedly, hoping to catch the girl's interest.

"u-uuh n-no thanks." sun-sun stuttered out.

"Why?"

"Cos I don't go into villages I don't know."

"Why?"

"Cos my mom told me to."

"Why?"

At this point sun-sun's anger began to rise. "Why won't you get bring the treats here?" she blurted out.

After a few moments pause, Naruto agreed and left.

3 hours later, Naruto returned to the cave to find sun-sun sleeping atop the rock. "Hey you shouldn't be sleeping on cold rock like that." Naruto said. When he saw she didn't wake up he tried poking her with the stick, when that didn't work, he climbed up on top of the rock and froze in his tracks. Sun-sun had what appeared to be a long snake body attached to her. Naruto's shock was soon replaced by curiously, he took the stick, and poked the snake part of her body, thinking it was some sort of trick or costume. Upon poking it however, it twitched.

"Ow hey stop that." Sun-sun groaned while getting up, but upon realizing Naruto was on the rock with her, and seeing the shocked look on Naruto's face she panicked. "N-now Naruto I can explain." She said while trying to get closer to Naruto, only for him to scream and stumble back, causing him to fall off the rock. Quickly he scooted away into a corner held his arms across his face

"P-p-p-please don't eat me!" his voice squeaked, making sun-sun stop in her tracks.

Several seconds of silence ticked by until sun-sun giggled then grew to a full blown laugh. "PFFFT HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHHAHAHAHAHA OH WOW! HAHAHAHA YOU'RE SUCH A WIMP! HAHAHAHAAAA!" she bawled while falling over and continued laughing.

After a minute or so Naruto spoke up. "w-what's so funny?"

Sun-sun laughter slowly died down enough for her to speak. "You actually think I want to eat you." she giggled. "If I wanted to, I could have done that after you fainted." she said, starting to laugh again. After a few more moments of laughing she settled down and looked at the bag Naruto dropped on the rock she was on. Picking it up, she slithered next to the warm fire and took out a cinnamon roll and ate it. "So….. You gonna sit there all day or are you gonna come for your treats?" she asked.

Naruto slowly started scooting his way over…VERY slowly. This irked sun-sun some and after Naruto came in range, she wrapped her coils around his waist, and pulled him next to her with utmost ease, scaring him in the process. "That's better!" she said cheerfully, biting into another cinnamon roll.

As she ate, Naruto took notice of her elongated canines. "y-you're a lamia?" Naruto asked.

"Yep."

"Then why are you so nice?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Lamia are mean and evil and try to carry people away to eat them."

This caused sun-sun to laugh while she was eating, causing her to cough, resulting in her bopping Naruto on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" sun-sun said angrily.

"You're at least as mean as lamia are." Naruto mumbled.

"Lamia are not mean or evil, and we don't eat people either." sun-sun said. "We may take a guy away as our husband IF he chooses to come but that's it."

"Then what about all the times your kind attacked and took people away?" Naruto asked.

"There are 3 kinds of lamia." sun-sun began. "First there is my kind of, the lamia. We are generally kind and would sooner help someone in need rather than hurt them in anyway. Second are the medusa, they are a kind of lamia that have snakes for hair. They can turn anything they look at to stone. They can be rather stubborn and prideful but they are never evil. The last is the echianda. THESE are what you would call evil. They use powerful magic to lure people to their cave and do all sorts of gruesome things to them. It's because of the echianda everyone thinks the lamia and medusa are evil."

"Well can't they tell you guys apart?" Naruto asked.

"You humans are very single minded. When a echicnda attacks you, you think "ahhh a woman with a snake body and green skin attacked me!" so when you run into anything that looks similar, you immediately think it's the same thing." sun-sun huffed.

"I umm I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"Good! Well then how about we go out and look for something to do?" she said cheerfully.

"Sure."

"Great! Come on let's go!" sun- sun said cheerfully as she took Naruto's hand and lead him out the cave.

One year later…

Over the past year, Naruto and sun sun became good friends. Every so often sun-sun would return to her home to show her mom she was alright and come back for a month or 2. During this time, they venture all over the woods and even a little ways up the mountain. And it was during that time Naruto began to understand why sun-sun's mother allowed her to roam on her own. Lamia were tough…really tough. Naruto saw sun-sun climb a tall tree, basically wrapping her coils around the trunk and scooting her way up. When she grabbed a branch, it snapped, causing her to plummet to the ground. But despite this, she didn't even scream. Instead she used her coils to grab any passing branches, of course, her being so heavy, and falling, it only resulted in her slowing down before she lost her grip and started falling again. She continued this until she reached the ground, by which time she had slowed down enough to avoid any serous harm. Then there was a time when Naruto almost fell into a crevasse in the ground. He and sun-sun regularly used a tree that fell across the crack in the earth, however, one day he lost his footing near the last few feet and fell, clinging on to the side of the gash in the earth. Before he lost his grip, sun-sun wrapped her coils around his under arms and lifted him up with ease.

There where times where he was on the receiving end of her strength however, like when he spilled an entire bucket of cold river water all over her while she was wearing her new top her mother made for her. This resulted in sun-sun wrapping herself around Naruto and squeezing him and hitting him across the head with her hands. All in all they were very close, the best of friend, well in Naruto's case, only friend.

Right now, they were in the cave where they met. Their headquarters as they liked to call it. From there they would strike off on their adventures and kept a large supply hidden in there. Stolen goods from Naruto's town and several things sun-sun brought back from her village, courtesy of her mother.

"Naruto I have to go." Sun-sun said sadly.

"Alright then I'll see you in a few weeks." Naruto said cheerfully.

"No. you don't understand." sun-sun began. "I'm not coming back…. At least not for a long while."

"What? Why?"

"I have to stay in my village and go to school." Sun-sun said sadly.

"Aww come on school ain't that important! As long as you can read write and do math and I know you can do all those things!"

"That's not it Naruto." she said as she made a seat for herself out of her coils. "I'm growing up. My mom says for your own good, I should go to school. It's not a school where you learn things like math, it's a school to teach lamia to control themselves."

"Huh? W-what do you mean?"

"Look at me Naruto." sun-sun said as she unwrapped her coil and used them to tower over Naruto. "My snake body is getting bigger, stronger, with every passing day they just get stronger and stronger. And I don't have full control over them anymore. When I could have just gently pick you up, a may accidentally squeeze you to death." she said sadly. "Then there's this." she continued as she opened her mouth, reveling her long, sharp canines. When Naruto looked at them, he noticed there was a bright yellow liquid dripping from them. "I'm starting to make venom to. Naruto, my mom say that if a drop of it some how got into you, it could make you sick, or worse. Right now, I can't make it stop. What if I somehow got some on your food? I couldn't bear it if I hurt you like that. So I'm going. I'm not sure how long it would take but I will come back. I promise." sun-sun smiled.

"It's ok sun-sun. But I'll miss you." Naruto said dejectedly while looking at the ground. "Well then, take this as a going away present." he said while taking out a necklace of shells. "I made it my self with sea shells I got while you were away. I wanted to give it to you sooner but I couldn't find any strong string from the tailor."

"Wow so pretty!" Sun-sun exclaimed while taking the necklace and putting it around her neck and hugged Naruto. "I won't forget this." she said as a tear ran down her face. "Well bye."

"Yeah see ya." Naruto said as she left, not know when he'll see his friend again.

8 years later…

It has been 8 long years since Naruto's friend left. He had grown into a handsome young man now, standing just under 6 feet. His face was more defined, having lost all of his baby fat. Right now he was bareback, showing his chiseled abs, he was on the hunt. Over the years he became less and less relent on his home village until things came to a head. He had found out why he was hated, he was a jinchuiki, someone with a giant tailed beast sealed inside him. Shortly afterwards, the villagers ran him out the village while the hokage was away. The old man was the only one who was nice to him, but his job kept him from keeping a constant eye on him. Since he left the village, the decided to take up residence in the cave where he and sun-sun played.

Sun-sun. Naruto had pretty much given up hope that she would return. He wasn't an expert in lamia, but how could it have taken so long just to learn to make use of your new strength? But still, she was his only friend, and he couldn't help but think what she's been up to for the past 8 years. Was she still the same spunky ill tempered girl? What did she look like? Not that any of it mattered, she wasn't coming back.

Finally finding his prey, he quietly moved with range of his bow. Drawing and arrow, he let loose, hitting his mark on the neck. The deer ran away but Naruto knew it wouldn't get far with an arrow in its neck. Calmly he walked in the direction of the deer, smiling since it was the same direction as his home, meaning he wouldn't have to travel as far with his catch. After an hour, he finally found the deer, dead in a pool of it's own blood, and only a short 30 minute walk from his cave, a rare occurrence since normally, he would have to walk for as long as 2-4 hours to get back, and normally when he returned to the catch, other animals would have eaten it. Pulling out a kunai, he proceeded to cut the deer into more manageable pieces and began carrying it to his cave. After 3 trips, he had carried most of the meat back home. He had returned to the catch to meet something already there eating what was left. To be more precise, a mountain lion. Naruto slowly backed away, hoping to remain undetected. Just when he thought he was in the clear, he stepped on a twig, causing a loud snap. The lion immediately shot its head up and looked in Naruto's direction. Slowly, Naruto continued to back away, knowing the loin already had him in its sights. The lion the made a mad dash for Naruto, intent on tearing him apart. But when the lion was about to pounce on him, Naruto side stepped, causing the lion to fall down into a nearby stream and watched as it was washed away.

"Better luck next time kitty cat." Naruto taunted.

Naruto then proceeded to cut off the parts of the meat that where untouched by the lion. After a few minutes he was done and started filling his bag with meat. Unbeknownst to him however, the lion he thought got washed way down river, had managed to climb out of the water and return. Naruto never heard the lion approach from behind until it let out a growl as it pounced. Naruto turned to see the beast already in the air, heading straight for him. But before it reached, a long thick, green tail with yellow diamond patterns slammed down on the lion, killing it. Naruto looked at the dead lion in shock, and then turned to the direction of the one who saved him.

"Wow after all these years you still need me to save your ass from kittens." A feminine voice said. "But at least you did better this time."

"S-sun-sun?"

"The one and only!" She said proudly.

Naruto continued to stare. His friend had returned, what more, she was freaking' hot! Her face was distantly feminine. She kept her long green hair and now sported 3 pink dots under each of her eyes. She wore a bikini top (I don't know what they are called but they look like a bikini only they don't fit tight) and a cloth made of fine material wrapped around her lower assets, clamped in place by a gold buckle. She also wore a few gold bangles on her wrists and around her neck was a necklace of shells, or to be more precise, the same necklace of shells he made for here when they were kids. To think she kept it after all this time. Naruto continued to look at Sun-sun, never saying a word until she spoke.

"Awww no hello? It's okay, I know you must be reeling over my dazzling good looks." she said teasingly, snapping Naruto out of his daze.

"Sun-sun it's good to see you again!" Naruto said happily while sticking his hand out unsure if sun-sun would be alright with him hugging her. This thought was dismissed however when instead of taking his hand to shake, she wrapped some of her tail around his legs and embraced him with her arms.

"Aww I thought we were friends! Friends don't greet with handshakes" She said while hugging him.

"Sorry sun-sun. I wasn't sure how you would look at me after 8 years." Naruto explained.

"Come on! I'm wearing your necklace aren't I? That must have given away the fact that I still consider you a close friend."

Naruto smiled. "It's really good to see you again." He said as he took the bag of meat. "Come on we'll catch up at our old hangout."

Upon reaching their cave, sun-sun looked around, amazed at how much the place had changed. "Wow if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were living in here." She commented.

"I am."

"Huh?"

"A lot happened over the past 8 years sun-sun." Naruto said sadly while sitting in front of a fire

"Naruto? What happened?" Sun-sun asked while sitting down on her tail.

Naruto went on to tell sun-sun about why the villagers hated him, and his being driven out of the village.

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry." sun-sun said sadly. "Way don't you try to go back? I'm sure you village leader would be glad to see you."

"He would, but I just don't want to be near that place anymore. I never told you, but I was regularly beaten there by the villagers."

"WHAT?" sun-sun exclaimed. "How come I never saw so much as a scratch on you?"

"Remember the nine tailed fox is sealed in me." Naruto answered. "It heals most injuries really fast. After a short nap, any injuries I have would be fully healed. After any beatings I always slept afterwards to heal up so I wouldn't worry you. Or to be more precise, so you won't go crazy and charge into the village looking for the ones who were responsible ." Naruto chuckled the last part.

"Ahh that sounds more like Me." Sun-sun said cheerfully.

"So…. Why were you gone for so long?" Naruto asked. "I pretty much gave up on the idea of you coming back."

"Honestly, I learned to control my body's new found strengths and abilities after about a year I left." Sun-sun answered.

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"My kind go into a period were we are little more that sex crazed maniacs." She answered. "If I came back sooner, I may have raped you, and having so little self control in that state, could have meant you dying by mistake." She explained causing Naruto to pale.

'It's creepy how she said that as though she was talking about the whether.' He thought to himself.

They continued chatting until night fall, the dropping temperature causing sun-sun to fall asleep (remember she's half snake, lukewarm blooded lol). Naruto for the first time in a long time, was truly happy.

It's been 6 months since sun-sun had returned. Her being there really livened things up. She helped Naruto with hunting, and together, they even started a small garden. Naruto noticed a few things that didn't change in sun-sun. Example, she wouldn't think twice about being nude in front of Naruto. Sure he had seen her before when they were kids. They took dips in a lake all the time, and they always did it nude. They were kids they didn't think anything of it. Naruto thought that would have changed now that they were adults, but apparently, lamia and humans didn't have the same code of decency. One day, sun-sun slithered into the cave completely nude right past Naruto without a care in the world. Of course Naruto turned away, but not before getting a full view of all her assets. It was after this incident Naruto found himself having exotic dreams of his lamia friend.

Naruto and Sun-sun had been on the hunt for hours with little luck. Not even a rabbit to show for their effort. Something that irked Naruto to no end. They weren't out of meat just yet. But Sun-sun had a massive appetite. With her tail being made mostly of muscle, it demanded tons of energy, energy in the form of food. Naruto could at most eat 2 bowls of food but sun-sun eats as much as 5 bowls 3 times a day. An appetite like that can quickly chomp away at any food supplies. Normally though they had no problems finding game to hunt and with sun-sun being as strong as she was, it was possible to bring an entire deer back to the cave. But today proved to be difficult, there were no signs what so ever of any animals. Now they found themselves at the lake they regularly swam in when they were kids. Sun-sun, who was starting to overheat, took the opportunity to take a dip. Taking off her cloths she dived right in.

"Hey Naruto come on in the water feels great!" sun-sun said cheerfully.

Naruto instinctively turned away.

"Huh? Hey Naruto what's wrong?" Sun-sun said while coming out of the water. When she got in front of Naruto, he quickly turned away again. "Hey what's the matter?" She asked while slithering in front of him again. After several more attempts she got fed up and wrapped her tail around him, preventing him from moving. This however only resulted in him shutting his eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you dammit!" Sun-sun exclaimed.

"Well put some damn cloths on first!" Naruto shot back. After a few moments of silence sun-sun burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah my mom told me about this. You humans think it wrong to see another naked."

"…."

"It's kinda silly don't you think? Why you humans think it so wrong to see someone else in their natural state?" She asked curiously.

"It's because uumm uhhh….."

"HA you can't even give a good answer!" Sun-sun said in victory. It was at this time she felt something hard poking against a part of her tail. When she looked down she noticed a bulge in Naruto's pants. "Hmm? What's this?" She asked curiously as she touched the bulge in Naruto's pants, Naruto immediately began to fidget in her grip. "oh is this what they call an erection?"

"H-hey stop touching there!" Naruto said as he tried to get away.

"But this means you want to mate right? That must mean you're attracted to me!" she said happily. "How about it? I'm attracted to you to so it makes perfect sense that we experience each other."

Naruto was completely floored by what sun-sun was saying. "W-what? HELL NO! WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED!"

"Well let's get married then." sun-sun said simply, causing Naruto to fidget even more. "You know….. I had an ulterior motive for coming back too. I can only be considered an adult if I bring back a man to my village as a husband." Sun-sun said, causing Naruto to become as stiff as a board. "I was soooo nervous. I didn't know how to go about getting you to fall for me but this proves I was all panicky for nothing." She said as she allowed both of them to fall to the ground. "Now then let's begin shall we?" She giggled as she bit Naruto on the neck. Naruto grunted as he felt Sun-sun's fangs sink into his flesh. Followed by a strange warm sensation from her bite to the rest of his body. That was when something clicked.

**Flashback**

"Look at me Naruto." sun-sun said as she unwrapped her coil and used them to tower over Naruto. "My snake body is getting bigger, stronger, with every passing day they just get stronger and stronger. And I don't have full control over them anymore. When I could have just gently pick you up, a may accidentally squeeze you to death." she said sadly. "Then there's this." she continued as she opened her mouth, reveling her long, sharp canines. When Naruto looked at them, he noticed there was a bright yellow liquid dripping from them. "I'm starting to make venom to. Naruto, my mom say that if a drop of it some how got into you, it could make you sick, or worse. Right now, I can't make it stop. What if I somehow got some on your food? I couldn't bear it if I hurt you like that. So I'm going. I'm not sure how long it would take but I will come back. I promise." sun-sun smiled.

**Flash back end**

**Remembering sun-sun's statement, Naruto started to panic. Seeing this, sun-sun gently kissed him on the lips. "It's alright." She cooed. My venom won't harm you."**

"**But you said-" Naruto started but was cut off but a finger on his lips. **

"**Lamia venom isn't really all that potent. Back then, my mother exaggerated the strength in order make me more willing to stay home. Our venom actually only makes you sick and that's only if you're a child. A young man like yourself however would have different effects." She explained as she skillfully loosened her coils and used the tip of her tail to pull down Naruto's pants. This caused Naruto to gasp in pleasure. "It makes you more sensitive." She finished as she moved down to Naruto's erect member, her coils still preventing him from moving**

"**Hey wait! I don't wanna do this!" Naruto exclaimed.**

"**Really? This says otherwise." Sun-sun said as she began playing with Naruto's hardened member. Naruto jumped as she periodically grabbed too hard, obviously having little experience in this matter. "Does it hurt? Sorry I'm a little new at this." Sun-sun said as she continued stoking his member. After a few more minutes, Naruto cum, shooting his entire load all over sun-sun's face. "Hmmm. So thick." she commented as she took a small amount off her cheek. "I wonder how it tastes." she said as she put the finger in her mouth. "Mmmmm it tastes heavenly. I want more, and you're still hard so I guess that means your still ready to go." she said as she moved back toward Naruto's member**

**Naruto at this point was floored by the sensation that flooded his body. He never knew about using your hand to create such pleasure, having been limited in human interaction for years, it left him a bit lacking in details on such matters. As pleasurable as sun-sun's hand job was, he never dreamed that what she was about to experiences something even better, something that, unknown to him, most men will never get to experience, a blowjob from a lamia. Naruto felt sun-sun's soft tongue lick the tip of his rod, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. Naruto tried to see what sun-sun was doing, but got disappointed since her large tail that was coiled around him blocked his view. As if sensing Naruto's distress, sun-sun loosened her coils a bit and repositioned them so he was leaning back on them, allowing him a full view of her work. Now sun-sun longed out her tongue and licked Naruto's member once again before amazingly longing it out and wrapping it around Naruto's cock. Naruto was taken completely by surprise, he never knew sun-sun had such a long tongue (A/N 3 feet long.). He felt her worm moist tongue move around his dick, filling him with untold pleasure. While sun-sun's tongue was still wrapped around Naruto's member, she took the very tip of her tongue and licked the tiny opening on the very top of Naruto's member, causing him to throw his head back and twitch involuntarily. Sun-sun smiled as she saw how much Naruto seemed to like her work. Now, opening her mouth, she took in Naruto's member, still wrapped up in her tongue and started bobbing her head up and down, resulting in her tongue moving up and down Naruto's member as well. Wanting to give Naruto as much pleasure as possible, she started humming, the vibrations sent Naruto over the edge once again, he grunted as he was overcome with the feeling of pleasure once again. Sun-sun brought her head down all the way, intent on swallowing every last drop of Naruto's semen. Naruto fired 2 loads down her throat that she devoured greedily. After using her tongue to squeeze any bit of cum left in Naruto, she finally opened her mouth and let Naruto's member out. "Wow that was delicious!" she exclaimed. She went up to Naruto's face, proud to see the look of ecstasy she made him make. Without warning, she shot her tongue into Naruto's mouth before locking lips with him. Naruto returned the kiss with vigor, trying futilely to battle for dominance with Sun-sun's tongue. After a minute they broke from the kiss, both panting and blushing. **

"**That was incredible." Naruto said in between pants. **

**Sun-sun released her tail from around Naruto and inspected his member. "Amazing. I was always told that after a man shots a load, he's meatstick goes limp, but your still hard as a rock." Sun-sun said as she maneuvered herself between Naruto's legs and took off her top, reveling her large breast. She pressed her body down on Naruto before locking lips with him again. When they broke free, she cupped Naruto's cheek with her hand gently. "If you liked what I could do with my tongue, then you'll love this." she said lustfully as she lifted her body up a bit to gain access to Naruto's member. Taking hold on it, she impaled herself with Naruto's cock, causing both of them to moan from the pleasure. Typical of lamia, sun-sun wrapped her coils loosely around his body. **

**Naruto was currently at a daze. When sun-sun took him into herself, it felt like his world was crashing down. Her insides were so moist, hot and tight, oh Kami she was tight! He never been with any women before, but he quickly reasoned that no way in hell regular human women would have such tight pussy, and after felling the pleasure that is sun-sun, he knew right then and there he would never have any interest in human females. Naruto gasped as Sun-sun's strong inner walls seemed to tighten and even suck him further inside. Seeing sun-sun's breast, he decided to fondle them, causing sun-sun to moan. As he grabbed hold of Sun-sun'd ample mounds, He accidentally rubbed her hard nipples and quickly realized how sensitive they were. **

"**Naruto!" Sun-sun exclaimed as she started pulling back, making Naruto pant in pleasure. "Don't stop!" she moaned as she slammed her hips back down on to Naruto's member. The look of ecstasy was all over Sun-sun's face, the light blush, her voice, her eyes, all this turned Naruto on even more. Sun-sun continued her assault on Naruto's manhood. Naruto started bucking his hips with hers, further increasing the pleasure before long, he felt sun-sun's walls tighten even further and the familiar feeling building up deep inside him. Sun-sun's coils started to contract, making it impossible for him to thrust anymore, much to his dismay. "Naruto! Oh Kami something's coming!" She screamed as she quickened her pace. Soon after, she came, squeezing Naruto even more. The combination of sun-sun's tight walls and her coils wrapped tightly around him pushed Naruto over the edge as well, he managed to wrap his legs around her hips and squeezed her back, pulling himself deeper inside her before shooting all of his load deep into Sun-sun's womb. "Oh wow! It's so hot!" She exclaimed as she entire body twitched involuntarily. "So much! It's filling me up!" She said as she kissed Naruto deeply. Before loosening her coils and resting her head on Naruto's chest. Sun-sun felt as Naruto's member softened and slipped out of her, causing her to lightly moan in pleasure, and disappointment. After an entire hour, they were still resting in the same position not saying a word to each other, comfortably enjoying being so close to each other. **

**Sun-sun sighed contently "So….." She began. "Will you come back with me and be my husband?" She asked hopefully. **

"**How could I say no after what we just did?" Naruto answered as he pulled her into a kiss. Their tongues fought briefly before they were stopped by two very loud rumbles. Sun-sun had the decency to blush. "How about we go back and get something to eat?" She asked sheepishly. **

"**Sure." Naruto answered. "….Mind unwrapping yourself off me?" He asked after a few seconds passed that showed that sun-sun clearly forgot she had him in her coils.**

"**O-oh yeah right." she laughed.**

**A month later Naruto moved to sun-sun's home village and was wedded soon after. By ht e end of they year, they had an adorable daughter that was completely human. They lived the rest of their lives happily. **

****

**A/N okay I'd like to say SWEET MERCY THIS WAS HARD! Seriously, writing sex séance with a guy and a girl that's half human and half snake isn't easy. I had the entire scene played out in my head and when in went on paper it fell apart! I redid that sex scene 5 times trying to get it right. ON another note, if you're curious the lamia in this story has a human body down to a few inches below her baby exit (lol).**

**Anyway enough bitching on my part. The next one's gonna be centaur. The action may not be as good as this one however seeing's how there are a lot of problems with Naruto getting it on with a centaur, namely, she would be so tall that she would find even a blowjob hard to do :/ **

**On another note I'm having a problem with mermaid pairing. I'm torn between iseribi and Tia heribel. **

**My problem is iseribi well, just isn't that much of a looker compared to other Naruto characters however personality wise she is better suited for the role than Tia, who is drop dead gorgeous. Mermaids are always depicted as having an innocent kind of beauty but Tia's simply hot and mature looking to fit the bill to me lol what's more, there is another underwater monster girl that would suit better but atm I'm still bashing my head on who to pick for the mermaid. What do you guys' think?**


End file.
